


My Good Boy.

by bigbrotherandlittlebrother



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrotherandlittlebrother/pseuds/bigbrotherandlittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is Bob's, sweet, little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke.
> 
> maybe.

it was late in the afternoon, when Jensen came home to find Bob, waiting for him, on their bed, dressed in silky smooth panties and a matching corset bra. He had his hand wrapped around his dick and another hand in his mouth. Sucking. 

Jensen stared in awe. 

Bob was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

He watched as Bob stroked up and down. Slow enough to hear the slick of lube against his hand.

"There's my boy," Bob says, lust in his eyes, "Come here sweetheart, I have something for you." 

And then without hesitation, Bob leans forward, holds the edges of Jensen shirt in his much bigger and firmer hands, and grips tight.

"Take it off." Bobs voice sounds so dominanting to Jensen, that he was sure, if he wasn't such a good boy for daddy, he would've already came minutes ago.

He rips his shirt off and throws himself at Bob, kissing him all over his neck. He snakes his hand down to find Bob's firm, big cock, and moans. He wants Bob inside him now! 

He quickly unsnaps the buttons of his jeans and pulls them down in one quick motion. He hadn't had worn underwear because Bob had made a rule for him not to. Now, anytime Bob wanted him, all he had to do was take his pants off and thrust into him. 

Jensen was Bob's little boy toy and he loved it like nothing he could ever love more.

"Patience, sweet boy," Bob tells him, pressing his fingers to Jensens already swollen nipples, "I'll take care of you, just gotta wait a minute. Come on, lay down for me. Good boy. That's my good boy."

As Jensen is pushed down to the bed, he can't help but moan. Bob feels so big towering over him.

"Daddy, need you now." Jensen pushes his hips up, moves them around and tries to taunt Bob, "Can't wait, you're bein' mean." Jensen whines, all but sounding like a child.

Bob is the best thing to ever happen to Jensen, because in the next moment there's fingers opening him up, pushing and pulling and stretching him wide, "Okay, baby boy, gonna give you what you need, here you go. You think you can handle it?"

Jensen nods frantically before Bob has the chance to say anything else. 

"Okay, here goes." 

When Jensen feels the blunt head of Bob's cock, he screams, grabs the sheets beneath him, "Daddy!" he cries out, "Daddy more, feels so good."

Bob chuckles, looks down at his boy with such pride, "You really are a whore, aren't you?" And then he takes Jensen legs and pushes them over his shoulders, bends him up into a ball, and rams into up. Fast and quick and efficient.

Jensen is trusting back too, rubbing his ass along Bob's sack. He reaches down, feels around his rim and touches the space where there's a gap filled. Jensen has never felt this full. 

Jensen does, well and truly, love Bob.

Once Bob comes and pulls out, Jensen starts to cry, begs Bob to plug him up, to have his stomach filled with Bob's seed. He could never let Bob go and this was the only closure he got when Bob wasn't around.

So Bob plugged him, kissed him gently on the lips before turning over in the bed and flicking the lamp light off.

"Goodnight my sweet, boy," Bob whispers. 

The moon outside smiles down at them.

"Goodnight, daddy."

 

\- End


End file.
